Wasting Time
by Flowerperson
Summary: Mariah loves Ray and they are ‘together’. But he shows no affection for her when they’re alone. She feels like a pretty pet for him to show off. Is he playing her? Is he just wasting her time? Warning: Does not end happily. Ray x Mariah Rei x Mao


**Disclaimer: **Me no own Beyblade. OK?  
**Title: **Wasting Time  
**Rating: **T  
**Categories: **Angst/Romance/Drama/Tragedy  
**Summary: **Mariah loves Ray and they are 'together'. But he shows no affection for her when they're alone. She feels like a pretty pet for him to show off. Is he playing her? Is he just wasting her time? Warning: Does not end happily.  
**Feedback: **Reviews! YUM! Flames? Why would you bother?  
**Status: **One-shot drabble. NO CHAPTERS!  
**Notes: **Warning: It does not end up Ray x Mariah!

I apologise to those that read my other stories, my laptop that had the files is… dead. I have to write the chapters all over again and now I do not have a permanent computer. I am kind of… 'hopping', if you will.

* * *

**WASTING TIME**

_Ray/Mariah One-shot_

**_Flowerperson  
_**© 2005

* * *

She was always by his side, always following him around like an obedient pet. That was what she felt that she was to him: a pet – a pretty thing to look at or something to show off. But he hardly talked to her directly, and was mostly silent when they were alone. 

At the moment, they were sitting at Tyson's house watching Tyson and Max have a friendly battle. Ray had faced off against Tyson already and lost, but after a long struggle that Tyson complimented him on. Hilary had said to Mariah how 'lucky' she was to have a fantastic guy like Ray by her side. Did she know what a 'fantastic' boyfriend Ray was? If you could call him that.

Ray's arm was around her waist, pulling her towards him. Her head was on his shoulder and his fingers drew patterns on her hip. She liked it when he held her like this, but he never did it when they were alone. He never kissed her on the lips when they were alone. He never showed _anything _for her when they were alone.

He had said that he loved her _once_. And only once. They had been sitting in Kai's garden and she had been putting on his suntan lotion and he said "I love you, Mariah." Everyone (excluding Kai) gushed and tears brimmed in Hilary's eyes – being the emotional girl she was – but a clenching tightness built up in Mariah's chest because she knew that he didn't mean it. It was just a show. Anything he did was just to show off.

And she hated it. She hated his actions, his words and just all of him. But she loved him. She had loved him since she was a child and the love had continued to grow and grow. He was a fake, yet she loved everything about him. He was her love, and yet she had grown to despise his voice. His fingers would tease in public, but he would hardly touch her alone.

Mariah didn't want to be his servant, his lap dog or his pretty thing to show off. She wanted to be Ray's girlfriend, Ray's lover and Ray's wife. She wanted to be the mother of Ray's children.

However, it was highly unlikely that he would take to that kind of intimacy in public and if he did, Mariah would most certainly reject him anyway.

The match finished and Tyson the victor, Max offered to go out and get some take-away since Tyson's fridge was devoid of any edible food. Tyson volunteered to go with him as did Ray, standing up and releasing his comforting hold on Mariah. In some ways, she was happy because he had stopped putting on the charade. In others, she was sad because she had enjoyed that embrace.

"Are you coming, Mariah?" he asked sweetly, his amber eyes putting on a mask of love. She shook her head and put on her own mask of happiness.

"No, I think I'll stay here."

He shrugged and walked out of the garden with Tyson and Max. Kenny and Hilary were absent today but Mariah was unsure of the reason. Emily would be visiting Japan (to see Max, of course) in a few weeks and Mariah thought that if they had a girly night out, for one night Ray would not pretend that he loved her.

Why did he play her like this? Why was he so cruel to her heart? Why did she let him play her like this? Why did she lead her heart on like this? If anything, she was worse than him. She was the one to blame. She could end this, yet her traitorous heart wanted to keep him. Her heart and soul were battling, and the heart was winning.

Follow your heart? Pfft. That was some rubbish. Your heart was blind and would only lead to awkward situations where there would be no love, no kisses, no hugs and no one there for you. No one would care for you. Everyone would leave you.

She could go back to China but he would follow her there. He would continue with the charade because deep down he probably loved pretending to care for her.

Mariah was stuck in the fire of her desires, and the exit was blocked off. The smoke would choke her and the fire would burn her. Mariah would be the only casualty in this game. Ray would escape unscathed and fresh, ready to start another round. Another heart would suffer, and another girl would be attached to his arm. Another girl would be in his fake yet warm embrace, and Mariah felt the envy and jealousy surge within her.

"Why do you let Ray do that?" a voice asked.

Turning abruptly, Mariah saw Kai in the doorway. She put on a brave face, but was finding it difficult. "Do what, Kai?" she asked innocently, yet her tone wavered, smashing her mask of naivety.

"You know, and do not try to hide it. It's pointless." His arms were folded across his chest and he was leaning against the doorframe in his normal pose. His face looked cool and impassive. She wished that she could look like that. "I don't think you quite understand the scale of his behaviour."

The pink haired girl frowned, "It only damages me. I'm the only one that will get hurt. Ray will move on."

"Yes, he will, eventually. But what about the next girl? Will he treat her the same way he treats you? Will he break another heart? You're being selfish, Mariah, yet selfless the same time. You want him to carry on pretending because you want somebody to love you. But even though it hurts, you won't let go because you fear that he will do this to others. I think you're more of the selfish type but I'm willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Is it really that obvious?" she asked timidly, her hands twisting in her lap.

He shrugged and pushed off the doorway to stand close to her, "To someone with a brain cell, yes. But as you can tell, not many people here do. I'm pretty sure Max has noticed, but he will dismiss it as just his imagination. But I know what I see, and I'm not stupid."

Kai sat down beside her, and Mariah felt the tears threatening to seep out. When they did finally get out and trail down her cheeks, Kai frowned and crossed his arms again.

"Wipe them away. Your tears will accomplish nothing."

"I kn-kn-know b-but it's s-s-so d-difficut t-to live like this when… when… h-he j-j-just…" she hiccupped as the tears continued to fall. She pulled out a tissue and wiped away her tears. Kai grimaced as she blew her nose, but said nothing.

"You have to tell him, Mariah. That's all I'm going to say. Don't let him play you like this but don't run away from your problems. Tell him how he makes you feel. Tell him that he can't pretend to love you."

And with that, Kai stood up and walked back inside the house, probably to talk with Hiro. But before he was out of hearing rage, he heard Mariah whisper a "Thank you."

When they returned, Mariah asked to speak with him in private.

"Ray, this can't go on." She said. He looked confused and was about to protest but she carried on speaking to prevent this. "You can't mess with my heart, my mind, my body and my soul like this. You know I like you… you know I love you but you just play me."

"Mariah, what do you mean? What are you saying? I don't understand…"

With a newfound fury that she didn't know she possessed, Mariah spoke again with a sharp edge, "Let me ask you something. Do you think I'm pretty? Do you think I'm beautiful? Nice to look at? Is that why you carry me around like a trinket? Do you love me or not?"

Ray looked clearly taken aback, "I…"

"Things have got to change. This isn't right. I don't want you to play with my affections. I don't want to fight for your attention. I think I should go. This is unfair. I'm sorry…"

Not allowing Ray to defend himself, or ask what had caused this drastic change, Mariah stormed past Ray.

She would not let him waste her time.

* * *

I apologise for the turnout! Review please! 

**EMAIL (AND MSN): **RavenofDespair13ATaolDOTcom  
**AIM: **RavenofDespair13


End file.
